


Unwanted

by orphan_account



Series: Sanscest Uncommon-pairs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Soul Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Classic and Outer are the kind of boyfriends who are so perfect together it's kind of disgusting. Everyone will agree on that.Almost everyone will agree that Error's disgusting, too.





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this one is angsty... apparently I had a thing for having characters almost die in my pwps...
> 
> Also Error stopped destroying in this AU bc I couldn't find another way to get him with Classic and Outer so there's that too

Error sat at the grand conference table of the monthly Multiversal Meeting, trying to disappear like he always did. This effort was being a little less successful than usual.

“Why the hell’s _he_ still here?!” Red snapped as he caught sight of Error. “Did y’all somehow_ forget_ how many AUs he’s dusted?!”

“Red, no!” Blue tried to argue in Error’s favor for the seventh month in a row. His pleading was a lot less than before, though. He must have gotten tired of trying to help Error when it was all for naught in the end.

“For once, I agree with the mutt.” Razz spoke up next, gesturing towards Red.

Edge, Stretch, and the other members there chipped in with their own thoughts. The consensus was to bar Error from any further meetings. Blue glared at his brother when he heard the words come out of Stretch’s mouth, but didn’t try to fight it.

Error had to force his expression to stay neutral. In truth, he was overjoyed at not having to go to a meeting every month where everyone else either hated or pitied him, no matter whether those feelings were justified or not. The so-called “Star Sanses” weren’t attempting to stop Error from getting kicked out anymore, so hope began to well up in his SOUL.

There was no reason for Error to want to stick around anymore, what with his crushes having gotten together, after all…

“... Wait.” Error glanced over at Classic’s voice. Classic rarely said anything. He even slept through the meetings sometimes. “Without anyone to keep on eye on him, who’s to say he won’t go back to destroying?”

Disappointment filled Error. Of course Classic wouldn’t want anything to do with him. He already had a boyfriend.

Outer put a hand on Classic’s. He was wearing a purple hoodie with tiny, white stars stitched into it, which had been a gift from his boyfriend. “I agree with Classic.” The words surprised absolutely nobody. “Aren’t we all about second chances?”

“Ugh, don’t lie.” Red scowled. “You don’t actually want Error around. And if he really has changed, he won’t destroy again even without us there, right?”

Classic seemingly couldn’t come up with a rebuttal to that, so he directed an apologetic look at Error. Error turned his gaze back towards the wall across from his seat before he could catch Classic’s gaze.

The meeting ended and Error left the room first. He was in no mood to stay this time. Maybe he’d go toss himself off a cliff again. He wasn’t able to permanently die, but sleeping off a temporary death let him rest a little from his insomnia and exhaustion.

“Error—” The low, familiar tones of Classic’s voice came from behind him, but they were off somehow. They almost sounded worried, but that couldn’t be right. Classic never got fazed by anything…

Error was already through a portal and travelling to another AU, though, so he cast the thought out of his mind.

He was in an underground, snowy area. However, it didn’t resemble Snowdin much, with a distinct lack of plants. What it did have were cliffs, great and towering, perfect for quick deaths.

Error spent a couple minutes searching for the tallest cliff in the area. He’d found it the last time he’d decided to jump, but he hadn’t jumped in a while. He’d stuck with cutting and blunt force trauma ever since Classic and Outer got together.

Stinging tears rolled down his cheekbones. He hadn’t cried in weeks, not since he’d finally found a way to stop. But he just couldn’t suppress them with the pain he was feeling.

He transformed the liquid into solid strings and ripped them out of his eye sockets to stop the crying. There was no way he was going to die crying like a baby.

The tallest cliff in the AU Error was in loomed higher up than even some mountains on the Surface. Error stepped up to its edge and looked straight down, which was probably a bad idea. Even without his glasses on or a stomach to flip, the sight gave him nausea.

Just because he apparently liked torturing himself, Error tied his glasses to his skull with the strings he’d ripped off his face. The sight below him nearly sent him backing away from the edge, but he forced himself to stay in place.

When he got used to the height a little, the sight was actually rather beautiful. It definitely couldn’t compare to places like Outertale or, even as reluctant to even _think_ it as Error was, some of the other stuff Ink made, it brought a small, genuine smile to his face. One of the biggest reasons he’d stopped destroying was for how beautiful Ink’s creations could sometimes be.

Error was looking over almost the entire area. That was why, when blue and purple specks flashed into existence, he spotted them immediately.

His joyful smile curved down into a frown. It was just his luck that Classic and Outer had chosen this AU to have a date in. He didn’t want them to see him in this moment of weakness, so he’d choose a different way to die.

Error took off his glasses and then looked down at his ugly, multicolored hands. Maybe he’d chip at them until the reduced HP managed to overcome even his glitched HP stat. Maybe he’d use them to tie a noose around his neck. Maybe he’d drown himself with them…

He was so lost in these thoughts that he missed the faraway specks vanishing in another teleportation.

“Error!”

At Outer’s call, Error swore he felt his SOUL jump into his nonexistent throat. He whipped around, accidentally tilting backwards in his shock.

“_Error, no__!_” Classic reacted first and reached his left hand out. His expression looked legitimately scared for once. The usual smile was nowhere to be seen. Error didn’t want Classic to look like that…

Just as Error slipped off the edge, his SOUL turned the blue of integrity magic and hung suspended in midair. For a single, frozen moment, everything seemed okay.

But Error had to mess it up, as per usual. His body, and therefore SOUL, glitched at his strong emotions.

His SOUL flickered red and let him fall.

“_Error!_” Two voices screamed in tandem. Error spared a moment to chuckle. He’d always wanted to make them scream his name, but never in a situation like this one.

Error died with a smile on his face and determination in his heart.

* * *

When Error awoke, he did so sluggishly, just as he always did after another death. He knew it had only been ten minutes or so, but it felt as if he’d been sleeping for a whole day. He felt so gloriously _rested_ for once.

He reflexively tried to open his eye sockets, but he couldn’t. His body was still just a pile of dust getting swirled away with the wind. It would take some time to reform.

“... Why…” A voice said as if from far away. Error recognized it instantly, though. It was Outer’s voice. He focused on it.

“... Why did this have to happen now…?” Outer said shakily. “We were going to confess today…Why did it have to be today?!”

Outer sounded like he was crying. Error wanted to wipe those tears away, but he didn’t know why Outer was even crying in the first place. What did he have to confess? Who was he going to confess to? Maybe Error shouldn’t be listening to this obviously private conversation.

“I know…” Classic said softly, almost hollowly. “Dream said Error returned our feelings… We should have followed his advice and confessed at once… but it’s all over…”

_… Classic and Outer… have feelings for me?! _Error thought hysterically. It couldn’t be true. But by the way they had probably been grieving over his dust pile for a good ten minutes, it was. There was no other explanation for why they’d bother to stick around for so long.

_Classic and Outer love me…! _Error mentally sighed in happiness. Even if it wasn’t true, it was nice let himself entertain the thought for once.

“I wish…” Outer suddenly spoke again. “I wish he’d come back…”

Error usually let himself remain dust for an hour before returning to the horrible pain of the land of the living, but he wasn’t going to turn down such wistful words from his love.

The specks of white dust, wisping away in the wind, reversed directions and sped back towards the spot Error had died. The dust rose up into the air and began to shift into a solid form.

Classic noticed what was happening first and choked on a gasp. Outer lifted his head too and came face-to-face with shifting dust, slowly moving into the shape of Error’s skull with closed eye sockets.

A SOUL blinked into existence in front of Error’s ribcage. It shone with the red light of humans and the white of monsters, a breathtaking kaleidoscope of life. Then, it retreated back into Error’s hoodie and Error opened his eye sockets.

Error wasn’t able to say even a single word before Classic and Outer were tackling him to the snowy ground. He grunted, more out of surprise than any sort of pain, but relaxed when he realized what was going on.

They were hugging him. Classic was glued to his right side and burying his head into his hoodie while Outer had his arms around both Error and Classic.

“You died,” Classic whispered, “You turned to dust! Your AU doesn’t have anyone to RESET; you should be dead right now! How?!”

Error stared off at the ceiling of the Underground. “Well… this whole ‘Destroyer’ gig seems to have granted me immortality. Not even the Reaper himself can kill me permanently anymore.”

There was silence for a moment until Classic and Outer realized the implications of that.

“... You mean you’ve died before?” Outer asked in horror.

“Well, I did get in fights with the Star Sanses a lot…” Error explained. Both Classic and Outer snapped their gazes to him in shock. “Besides them, I ran into Nightmare and his gang pretty often, too. Reaper was on my case for a bit before giving up and it may have sort of turned into a competition between all of us ‘darker’ Sanses to see the different ways I could die. I always won, of course.” He was proud of that. Dissecting his SOUL had actually been Cross’ idea, but Error was the one who’d done it, so it counted.

The explanation only caused Classic and Outer to look more sad, though. Classic looked empathetic, which Error understood. Error had watched Classic kill himself to escape the RESETs back when Error had been watching everyone from the Anti-Void.

“Oh, wait!” Outer scrambled to hover over Error. “You have haphephobia, right?! Sorry!”

Classic swiftly joined Outer to crouch above Error. Error noticed that there were tear tracks in vibrant colors on their faces. Outer’s were purple while Classic’s were a little lighter blue than Error’s tears. The stains were made of magic and would disappear on their own, though, so Error paid them no further attention.

“... It’s fine.” Error said. “It’s not really that I’m _afraid _of touch or anything. It can just be a little overwhelming sometimes. The haphephobia excuse gets Ink and Blue off my back, though, so don’t tell them.”

Error sat up as Classic and Outer digested this information. They turned to look at each other and seemed to come to a consensus.

“Error,” Classic began, “We have something we want to tell you.”

The “confession” Outer had been talking about before immediately came to mind, but Error waited patiently for whatever Classic had to say.

“The thing is… we love you.”

Despite suspecting what was going to happen beforehand, actually hearing it come out of Classic’s mouth somehow took his breath away.

Classic and Outer seemed to be waiting for something. Error realized that even though they already knew he loved them, they were waiting for him to say it.

“... I love you two, too.” They all cracked a smile at that one. Bad jokes appealed to every Sans.

“Can I…” Outer looked away awkwardly. “Can I kiss you now?”

Error nodded. Outer leaned down, a purple, newly summoned tongue coming out to lick at Error’s teeth. Error readily opened his mouth with his own tongues having already been summoned when Outer had asked.

Outer’s magic tasted like grapes, which was fitting considering the color of his magic. But it also tasted, interestingly enough, like vanilla ice cream. Error flicked a couple of his tongues into Outer’s mouth in curiosity.

The inside of Outer’s mouth was like a whole sundae. Each of Error’s tongues got a different taste. All five of them stroked the walls of Outer’s mouth and stroked his tongue, chasing the flavors.

Outer finally pulled back. There was a pretty, purple blush on his face with tiny stars dotted in it. There were stars in his half-lidded eye sockets, too. He was panting deeply for some reason.

“What did you do to him?” Classic asked in wonder. “He’s already summoned his magic and all you did was kiss!”

At some point in the middle of the kiss, Outer had ended up sitting in Error’s lap, so he could tell that Classic was telling the truth. The outline of a cock was pressing through Outer’s shorts.

Neither Outer nor Error responded, on Error’s part because he had no idea what he even did. Outer just slowly got off Error and let Classic take his place.

Classic showed a rare blush as he straddled Error. Error hadn’t summoned his magic, but there was still something very erotic about the position.

Error initiated the kiss this time, immediately pushing all of his tongues into Classic’s mouth to get more of the taste. Classic tasted faintly of blueberries, but mostly of slightly tart apples.

When Classic broke off the kiss, his head fell against Error’s shoulder. Error couldn’t see his expression, but he could feel his member straining against him through layers of fabric.

“Heh.” Outer had recovered enough to speak again. “Multiple tongues and aphrodisiacs in your magic? It’s a little much for a first date. Or a… not date. Yet.”

“Oh, sorry.” Error said. Then he processed what Outer had just said. “Wait, aphrodisiacs?!”

“I guess it does make sense that you didn’t know…” Outer contemplated.

“That’s—I—” Error stuttered. “I’m so sorry!”

Error made to get to his feet and away from Classic, but Classic was really holding on tight. Error couldn’t dislodge him at all. He ended up collapsing onto his back again.

“Help me.” Error turned to Outer.

But Outer only crouched down beside the other two and stroked Error’s skull.

“I know this is a little sudden, but you’ve given us both a little _problem_.” Outer’s voice went very low, very fast. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Error shivered at the thoughts that voice brought up, but he still felt the need to say something about the situation. “So we’re just gonna have sex right here, in the snow.”

“Well, when you say it like _that_…” Outer said. “This AU’s empty, though. No one’ll catch us. Come on, please! Whatever your magic did to me, it kinda hurts now…!”

Error frowned worriedly. However, anything he was going to say was cut off by Classic tugging Error’s shorts down and lapping roughly at his pelvis.

“A-ah!” Error shot up into a sitting position in shock. It only took a few harsh licks against the chinks in his pelvis for his cock to form, much to his acute embarrassment.

“There’s only one. Why don’t you have multiple cocks, too?” Outer complained. Error was too busy moaning as Classic latched around his cock to answer. “Oh well. This might be overstepping bounds a little, too, but I _need _this…”

Outer pulled Error’s hoodie and t-shirt up a little and stuck his hand in the gap. He then scratched up Error’s spine and along his ribs.

“... W-what are you doing…?” Error managed to get out.

“Trying to summon your SOUL. I just need to taste your magic again!” Outer accompanied the words with rapid squeezes and pumping of Error’s ribs.

A louder moan came from Error. A red glow emitted from beneath his hoodie and Outer immediately grabbed the SOUL and pulled it out.

The open air breezing along Error’s aroused SOUL made him curl up over where Classic’s head was still bobbing. He clenched his eye sockets closed, but a noise from Outer made him force them open again.

“So beautiful…” Outer murmured. Error’s face went warm.

His SOUL constantly and smoothly transitioned from red to white and back again with the six other SOUL colors sparkling within every so often like a faceted gemstone. Blue magic dripped down from the tip to the curved edges. Outer put his mouth on the tip and sucked.

“Ah…!” Error made an involuntary noise. Outer was licking and squeezing at his SOUL like he was milking it.

Error lost himself in the combined sensations. Classic and Outer were already going at an overwhelmingly fast pace. It was almost as if they were desperate to lick up his precome. What Outer had said about aphrodisiacs in his magic came to mind.

Classic switched to firmly stroking the sensitive underside of his cock with his tongue and kneading the base with his fingers. Error jerked, crying out loudly. More precome squirted from his cock and SOUL.

“Mm…” Classic hummed, pushing the whole length of his tongue against the spot just under the head. Error positively keened.

“Do that again,” Outer gasped around his SOUL.

Classic dutifully did so. The vibrations buzzing through Error’s cock made him throw his head back, but Outer pulled his skull back towards his.

Outer trapped Error into an open-mouthed kiss with his SOUL in the middle. At the feeling of his own tongues running along the SOUL, Error came with a shout into his own mouth.

Classic and Outer slurped up every drop of the come and continued sucking through the aftershocks. But even after Error began scrabbling at the back of Classic’s head as he got too oversensitive, they didn’t stop.

“Nn—!” Outer pinned Error down on his back in the snow. The increased weight on his Soul made Error come once more with a breathless cry. Both Classic and Outer swallowed around his cock and SOUL again.

“Ah, huh,” Classic managed to get out as he popped his mouth off Error. “S… sorry, but I need you to come again…”

That was the only warning Error got before Classic was shoving his tongue behind Error’s pelvis and into a newly summoned hole. Classic continued thumbing at his cock to make it hard while he found Error’s prostate like he had done it a thousand times before. Considering that he’d been with Outer first, it wasn’t unlikely.

Hard jabs at his prostate had Error shaking soundlessly. The pleasure was too much. Before all this happened, he hadn’t come in literal years. He hadn’t even touched another living being in all that time. He wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

When Outer ground down on him and Classic squeezed his cock, Error came one last time and the world went black.

* * *

Error woke up slowly, just like after whenever he died. He tried to recall what had happened.

After he fell down that cliff, he’d died… Then, Classic and Outer confessed their love for him? Now, that was just _too_ outlandish. His mind must have made that all up to distract him from the pain.

It had been a nice dream, though. Error would have to thank Dream for it later…

“... I think he’s waking up…!” Outer whispered.

Error snapped his eye sockets open to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He was on a familiar bed, but its blankets were, strangely enough, dark blue with yellow stars sewn on instead of the white of Classic’s bedsheets. Classic and Outer were sitting on either side of him.

“... Wha…?” Error attempted to join them by pushing himself up, but he fell back. It was like he’d been drained of all the magic in his SOUL. He failed to muffle a groan of pain.

“Error!” Classic worriedly helped prop him up. “Are you okay?”

Error bit back his instinctive reaction—_Do I _look_ okay?!_—and instead settled for a question. “What… happened?”

Classic and Outer exchanged guilty glances with each other. Error feared the worst.

“We got a little… carried away…” Outer explained. “Your magic has quite powerful aphrodisiacs in it, so we lost control of ourselves. For what it’s worth… we’re sorry.”

“... It’s fine.” Error said. “Really. From what I can remember, that was the wildest sex I’ve ever had.”

His new lovers blushed brightly at the joking remark. Classic recovered quicker and bundled Error up in a hug, which Outer swiftly joined.

“Love you.”

Error smiled. He felt like how he used to be: a Sans, not just an error or a glitch.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, re-reading this: wow wtf past me
> 
> Another one about Error that I wrote a year ago, back when I was super angsty and just wanted to be comforted lol


End file.
